


[GGAD]阿不思•邓不利多的一千零五夜（含pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:其实写出来的只有五夜，剩下一千夜自行脑补(?)





	[GGAD]阿不思•邓不利多的一千零五夜（含pwp）

正文

【第一夜】 幽灵

窗棂的唯一缺点就在于它会投下形如鬼魅的暗影。

在未亮灯的书房，月光在桌上的银器表面完成从惨白到浓重黑影的转换，共同在桌前的红发男人身上叠下横竖交错的畸形投影。

男人好似并不在意这些，任凭微微卷曲的发丝低垂，扫过平滑的桌面。发丝经过时过程顺利，没有受到任何勾连或阻碍。

但事实不是这样的。在平静得仿佛在水下游动的木纹之间，倘若用了什么放大视觉的咒语，便一定会发觉每一处沟壑都幽深似谷，等待着与发尾的细小毛鳞片发生刮擦。

事情总是浮于平静得太过了，在这些年。

就好像他安然无恙地在霍格沃茨闪躲。

就好像在此之后巴黎险些被付之一炬。

就好像血契的突如其来，从天而降，现在就在某个地方与他胸中血脉联结，不倦地跳动着。

而这些在他的脸上都没能表现出一分一毫，恐怕要让那些秃鹫般的记者和他们沙沙不停歇的羽毛笔感到失望了。

当然，这份沉静也总是局限于白天。

足够亮的光线能够柔和瑕疵，甚至粉饰太平。

谁知霍格沃茨人前稳重如山，哪怕传闻缠身也毫不退缩的红发教授，却要在深夜苦忍服用失眠药物的诱惑。

因为他心里住着一个影子。

当太阳落山，光亮褪去，黑暗吞没了一切，传说中的鬼魅就会出现。魅影不是真实存在的，那只是黑暗的载体，承载人们心生对毫无遮掩的瑕疵的恐惧。

往事如幽灵，空荡似回响。

在他房间的木门上，传来细碎的叩响。

"请进。"他挥开门上依附的防御咒语。

谁会在三更半夜来访？某个同样困扰的调皮学生？或许......

他僵在原地。血冲击耳鼓的声音那样真实，仿佛他眼前就能看到似的。

门外是一个安静站立的影子。

"出去。"他举起魔杖，喉咙干涩得好像在吞咽玻璃。

他的手没有在颤抖，一定是他眼睛发花。

"如你所愿，阿不思•邓不利多。"

影子没有动，连双手也没有抬起。门扇砰地关闭，十几个无声防卫咒登时向着门口丢了过去。

阿不思•邓不利多，黑魔法防御术教授，跌坐在霍格沃茨自己书房里的椅子上，剧烈起伏的胸腔一时难以平复。

他知道，再打开门时，门外的影子一定已经不在原地。

他宁愿这是一场噩梦。

  
【第二夜】 面具

夜幕降临可以意味着一天的结束。魔法挂钟嘀嗒旋转，人们上班，下班，倒卧在松软的被窝，合上沉重的眼皮，暗夜顿时安详。

然而，这也可以只是个开始。

并非心里有鬼的人才会夜不能寐，对那些已然习惯了黑暗当作食粮的生物而言，黑夜是沉溺，是静谧。

真正惶恐而又无处可逃的是圣人，心底只有微不可见的一缕黑暗的大圣人，那一丝黑暗在黑夜中受到牵引，膨胀，挤开细如蛛网的裂隙，鼓起足以吞噬身心的气泡。

难道除了周而复始地压抑没有别的办法，他竟不能选择彻底摆脱？

这也是圣人之所以为圣人。

黑暗盘踞在他心底。只有他一个人。

"冲我来吧。"他说，凝视着一片空无。

门的轻响将他拉回现实。

"走......"他闭上眼，等待现实向他宣判。

"纽特？"杖尖垂下。他亲手打开门。

前赫奇帕奇学生缀着雀斑的羞怯面容让他第一时间感到安心。白亮的冷光在纽特脸上擦过，虽然只有一瞬，却让他觉得自己像是活过来了。

梦魇只能在夜晚死而复生，它越不过晨光与黑暗的分界线。在深夜，他难得有这样的机遇，碰到什么在白天也能出现过的人来提醒他，他是阿不思•邓不利多，他尚在人世。

"纽特，"他说着，注意到前学生发红的委屈双眼，"有人为难你了吗？"

铁定是什么非常重要的大事。他想着，揽着青年的肩膀，一只手安抚地搭在蓬松的棕发上。

"是格林德沃？还是魔法部？是魔法部让你招架不来了吗，纽特？"

在话音响起前，他扶在对方腰上的手不动声色地僵住了。

"看来是真的，你的确会为这男孩哀悼。"上挑的，恶魔般的音调。

直直击中记忆中深埋的声纹，许久没有被闯入的安全区，是他没能及时退开的原因。

他站着，手来不及离开触感已幻化成毛料大衣的侧腰，脸庞准确指向斜前四十五度，固执地保持远离双眼对视的角度。魔杖在他手里，却拿不稳。

梦魇。他的梦魇乘着黑暗弥散到了这里，披着面具。

"想不到区区一个学生都能有此待遇，而我却被拒之门外，"格林德沃露出一副受伤的表情，"这真是本末倒置啊，你让我难过了，阿不思。"

"我要念咒了。"梅林啊，他早该在说出这话的三秒前就动手的。魔杖底部的如尼文刻痕已印在他的手心许久，发白的指节稳稳攥着漆黑的杖身。

但有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动，却不是即将脱口而出的咒语。黑暗的枝节破土而出，从放在腰侧的掌心传来温度的地方蔓生。咒语在唇沿翻滚，颤抖，始终不见声息。

而格林德沃，他甚至什么都没做。半挑的眉梢，勾起的唇角，幽深的目光如炬。他专心地凝视着，异瞳深处泛起波澜。就好像他仍立在这里，但眼眸莫测的深处有什么同时也在悄然改变一一十六岁的盖勒特•格林德沃看了过来一一

尖叫。邓不利多应该尖叫。

"够了一一力松劲泄！"

格林德沃退开两步，眼中闪烁着玩味，说不出是否措手不及。

腰上的手滑开了，带着迅速逃逸的热度，几乎能让人感到后悔。

邓不利多一言不发。

"你不愿见我，阿不思。但你真觉得你能逃掉吗？"格林德沃饶有兴味，好似陈述事实。

邓不利多依旧举着魔杖，直到指向空荡荡的房间。

他能逃掉吗？或者说，他真的打定决心逃避吗？

他维持着原姿势，直到天边泛起鱼肚白。

夜晚将过，是时候迎来梦魇越不过的界线了。

  
【第三夜】 乌鸦

他愿用一切代价向梅林祈求换得一个安生的夜。

同样他也不能。

他倾听暗夜里游走的鬼魅的絮絮细语，从中诉说着关于他罪孽的蛛丝马迹。只有他一个人听得见，有关于他经年累月反复向自己忏悔的一场灾祸，也关于他那不肯承认，低燃至今的丝丝缕缕，愈是逃避愈是清醒。

如果在黑夜沉沦能洗刷他多年前亲手为自身作下的判决，他甘愿如此。

而事实是这世上没有什么能去而复返，所以他会继续，日复一日，年复一年。

他知道放眼周围，有许多人在深夜得到最至臻的休憩。但他们有理由安睡。而在他身上，他找不到一分一毫正当的借口。无论他的努力让多少人重获安稳熟睡，那都不够。他不过是妄图赎清从一开始就犯下的罪罢了，不论直接或间接。

倘若他的辗转反侧能换来这世界的安睡，那也是值得的。

一片阴影掠过。他第一时间转头望向窗外，伴随着心脏的剧烈跳动。

不是他的梦魇。

是一只乌鸦。大而凶，满身的黑，在这暗夜出现得极其孤仃。

像极了某种鬼魅，正逐着一团白色。多么像他的善念，在这黑暗里惶恐惊惧，不知去处。

眼见着那团白向着窗户径直冲来，邓不利多毫不犹豫打开了窗，待白色小鸟一头撞进后立即关严窗扇。

乌鸦还不甘心，凄厉嘎嘎大叫几声，盘旋两圈后才离去。

他这才仔细端详这团小白鸟。较明显的是两眼，骨碌转动，扑闪着颇有神采。其余部位没有什么特殊，只是头上那几绺翘起的白毛有些碍眼。支棱八翘，邓不利多皱起了眉，像是想到了什么令他不愉快的人。

他抚摩着白鸟的羽毛。

"吓坏了吧，小家伙，"邓不利多也搞不清为何要对一只鸟说话，"瞧那乌鸦......霸道得简直就是格林德沃！"

邓不利多又顿了好一会儿，叹了口气。"你大概就是我这夜的慰藉了。"

白鸟转动着眼珠，若有所思。

又是一个新的黎明。

他的梦魇今夜没有来，换了种较温和的方式。

他打开窗户。

"走吧。"

  
【第四夜】 鹬

窥视。小心翼翼地窥视。

白色小鸟谨慎地立在窗台上，动作生涩，努力在霍格沃茨特有的石子窗台上不打滑。

房内空无一人，昨夜的景象荡然无存。

鸟喙中发出一声细弱的叫声，小白鸟愤怒地扑扇几下翅膀飞离窗户一一

窗玻璃炸开了。

不在这里。无论想要寻找的是什么人或事物，都不在这里。

  
【第五夜】 焦渴

他看着海浪摇动，在透明的圆形舷窗外奋不顾身地破碎，化作破碎的浮沫。

海水是不能浇熄焦渴的，适当的苦涩咸味会诱惑人们自己一杯一杯喝下，最终达到脱水死亡的境地。

但海水比起普通的水，可以提供更多浮力。承载更多的重量，更加的漂浮不定。

魔法轮船劈开浪头的晃动只会给他带来宛如船头前泡沫的错觉，在升起前粉碎，在这世界上无处安身。

远处黑漆漆的，哪座无名小岛在他留意到前便抛在身后。这速度还将持续一晚，直至成功跨过统共七十度纬线，明早船身在圣保罗落锚为止。

巴西。他们说格林德沃在巴西。

"我们急需您的帮助......"他答应过了，他没有选择。

他抚摸着光滑的手腕。

他不能乘坐任何飞路网之类的交通工具，他们希望事情秘密进行。飞天扫帚又太远。而什么又能瞒过格林德沃呢？

他无需费争辩的力气。听从就好。

他又摸了摸空荡荡的手腕。

舱里和外面一样昏暗，他下意识去够那盏煤油灯。煤油灯很好，可以照亮黑夜，让他远离他的梦魇一一但他没能摸到。

不稳定的光亮晃晃荡荡，他猛地转身。

一幅多么诡谲的和谐画面。那盏从里至外都散发着光明的提灯，正勾在一个影子的手指上。光能照亮形体，却没能让影子消失，仅是将实体附加其上，最终成为他的那个梦魇。

光就是影子本身。

他明白这是在双方意料之中，但他还是笔直地举起了魔杖，手因痛苦而颤抖。

"不要。"他在心里说，同时看着对方抬起一只握魔杖的手。

他们沉默。灯光跳动，格林德沃好像笼罩在一层光晕里，就像他对人们宣称的那样，为了更伟大利益的荣光。灯火忽明忽暗，光圈放大又缩小，好像会呼吸一般。格林德沃也在呼吸，一个活生生的影子。

"不先说话吗，阿不思？"格林德沃抬起低垂的睫毛，"也对，你总是需要我给你一个借口，伟大的圣人。"

格林德沃低笑一声。"事到如今，你还是想不通。加入我吧，为什么不呢？啊，也许你不赞成我的行事方式。我说过，方式可以更改，因为不管怎样，我们追寻的都是同一个方向。"

接下来格林德沃的话带着压低喉咙的嘶嘶声。"从同一个地方破土而出的伟大目标，你我都知道在哪里生长蔓延。不要否认，阿不思，少了你我任何一人的功劳它都不能孕育而成......"

"是我们共同的作品，阿不思。"

邓不利多默然。

"我知道你在犹疑什么，你还在为多年前的那场事故无休止的怪罪自己。你的哀哭却是虚伪，你假装为逝者感到悲哀，明明知道真正需要可怜的是你自己，你只是在羡慕没能和他们一道离去一一"

邓不利多的音调骤然拔高。"闭嘴，格林德沃！"

"终于肯说话了，阿不思？难道我说错了吗？你一清二楚，亡者终于可以从这个世上的痛苦中得到解脱，你哭泣只是因为被留下的是你一一你是最大的懦夫，阿不思•邓不利多。"

煤油灯径直向地板坠去。黑暗又降临了，那个邓不利多在十八岁后就没有离开过的世界，尽管他象征着光明。

"除你武器。"花楸木魔杖飞在空中，落到床头柜上，格林德沃甚至没有费心去拿。

"我怜悯你，阿不思，但我今夜不是来吵架的。"格林德沃上前一步。

"你想要我。但你没胆量开口。"

一只修长的手搭在了邓不利多的肩上。

"难不成还要我先强迫你一下，好再替你找个理由？"

"不必了。"红发教授的声音冷淡地响起。

"尽管做你想做的事吧，格林德沃。"

黑巫师见状大笑。"是'我们'，阿不思。"

布料发出刮擦声。即使是会反射漂亮光芒的柔软闪绸也会留下痕迹，在颈部裸露的皮肤上。不算禁锢，因为没有挣扎。

循着闪绸的镣铐，在黑暗中也可以找到它的主宰者。苍白有力的手攥着领带长端，在上面印下褶皱。

领带还在被不断揉搓着，缓慢而紧张地在手心团成一团，直到堆积的布料横亘在赤裸的胸膛与另一边的衣料当中。

那被按着后脑亲吻的红发男人几乎可被称作囚徒，如果不是攀上对方背脊的使力的手让这场对决变得势均力敌。

没人在意这样饱满的唇瓣上落下伤痕是否是亵渎。邓不利多孤注一掷地吻着，舌尖接下唇齿碰撞间微小伤口付出的代价。黑暗带着天然的优势，从与他纠缠的舌传来。引诱，挑逗，像是明知他压抑着欲念却强作正经地博弈。一场较量。而他在这深不可测的黑暗中看到了自己。

他突然地松开了。

泪水滑下，在他的脸颊上划作一道弧线，随着他倒卧的方向改变路径，停在一根带着热气的手指的指尖。

这滴泪水人为地改变路径。经过脖颈的红痕，划过撕裂的衬衫，在饱满的臀肉停留片刻，最终向着臀缝间抚弄而去。

他不可控地颤抖。这没有什么区别。他正夹着两根手指，接下来格林德沃将会放进第三根。他够湿，他们都知道，早在真正接触到之前。

还是他们，纠缠在黎明前的黑暗之间，一起等待最黑暗的那一刻过去，用身体的剧烈摩擦取暖，身上沾满了青草的芬芳。很奇怪，第一缕阳光在高空的照射并不能带来光亮，反而冲淡了天际黯淡的星光，投下漆黑一片。

那是一个昏暗的高潮。光与暗越过黎明界限，短暂无声地纠缠。光成就了极致的暗，然后黑暗便走向末路，世人只看见曙光，却不知光暗本相生。

太阳会急着落山吗？光明对黑暗会否存在这样的焦渴？

"我来。"他突兀地开口，耸动臀部。

他得到了。那份焦渴，要用海水才能浇熄。

舱内依旧昏暗。他的呻吟高高低低，交织着水波晃荡的节奏。

他向前伸手触碰。舷窗外早结了一层白霜，有水珠拉了一道尾迹隐约滑下。冷冽的月光越过他的手指，为船舱此刻的黑暗镀上一层灰色。

"盖勒特。"声音小到他自己都没能听清。

"盖尔......"

就让他沉溺在这灰暗之间。

他再度向后迎合。

阳光照在他的脸上。

他是陷入了甜美的沉睡吗？邓不利多倏地睁开倦怠的双眼，低矮的舱顶映入眼帘。

他直起身来，在扭头的一霎那大惊失色。

那头褪色的金发他绝不会认错。他柔软的眼神在凹陷的脸颊旁抚过，看见常年没有血色的薄唇，还有脸颊上日久加深的纹路。格林德沃开始老了，他也是。

两根魔杖就并排放在黑巫师另一侧的床头柜上。

他应该探身过去拿取吗？尤其是船即将靠岸，而请他来将格林德沃捉拿归案的官员就在岸上的情况下？

邓不利多凝视着格林德沃颤动的睫毛。也许黑魔王只是在诈眠，就像他在还不是黑魔王的那个夏日玩的几手好把戏。

他在犹豫。

顺带着错过了良机。

黑巫师翻了个身起来，眯着眼的哈欠显示他并无设防。格林德沃留意到了纹丝未动的魔杖，在他原地消失前，腔调意味深长。

"你是要故意让我误会吗，阿不思？"

一声轻响。

"西弗莱部长，感谢您亲自费心迎接。"邓不利多踏在巴西的土地上，与面前的高大男人握手。

"我们万分感谢您的前来，教授，"西弗莱颔首，"但我冒昧以个人名义一问，您准备好了吗？"

感应到什么似的，邓不利多忽然回首。

汽笛已经拉响，几只海鸥应声飞起。静默着，一人迎着霞光而去，消失在一片白亮中。日光在那人发顶反射，像极了那个午后，阿利安娜红发上的金色余晖。

他说:"我会对抗格林德沃，无论以何种方式。"

他转回头，眼眶里已不见了刚才的晶亮。

"是的，我会。"

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇GGAD越过的其实是阿邓的心。  
以光明黑暗作喻，阿邓曾无法承认自己的爱。如今他正视了自己的爱情，同时更深刻地知道在深深爱着格林德沃之余，他们是完全的对立面，迎来注定而漫长痛苦的对抗。


End file.
